


Pink or Blue

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [19]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: You’re Not John [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413136
Kudos: 10





	Pink or Blue

All three of them stayed with you for the first week, checking out thrift stores for things you’d need right away. After the first couple days, you were going stir crazy. You understood they wanted to make sure you felt okay, but you pointed out that keeping you locked up wasn’t helping. Finally, they relented, and brought you into town. You figured you’d pick up some clothes a size bigger, as yours wouldn’t last a lot longer.

On your way back you asked John to stop at the store real quick. You wanted to run in for some juice, some snacks, and ginger ale. From the outside, you didn’t look pregnant at all. But holy hell did you feel it, so you wanted to get in, and get out.

You grabbed a hand basket and moved through the store, putting some things in your basket- juice, soda, Gushers, crackers, and Twizzlers. Sam would give you shit, but oh well.

There wasn’t a line for the cash register, which you were thankful for. “Hello.” You smiled politely at the cashier.

“Hello. Did you find everything okay?” He asked, ringing up your items.

“I did, thanks.”

“You new in town?”

You chuckled. “That obvious?”

He shrugged. “Small town. I’d remember a pretty face like yours.”

Blushing, you looked down. “Um, thanks. But, yes, I’m new in town. I just rented that little trailer on the Miller’s farm.”

“Yeah, I heard them talking. Three men came looking at it.” Of course he’d heard about it. “They your kin?”

“The boys are like my family, we’re really close, and their dad is well…their dad.” You laughed.

He nodded. “Well, if you ever need a tour around town…”

You stopped him. “Look, uh, Tim…I’m _sure_ you’re sweet, and you’re really cute, but I can’t-” You sighed. “Can’t really..go out or anything right now.”

“Because of the cost of moving? I get that, but I would enjoy just walking around and treating you to a cup of coffee or something.” He smiled sweetly.

The lie John had told hit you, and you knew you had to keep up that lie. Small town, and word would spread. “I just lost my husband, and soon after, I found out I’m pregnant. I’m not anywhere _near_ ready to go out into…that again.” You told him, your smile quickly fading.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I, uh, _crap_.” He sighed.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know. I don’t exactly broadcast it.” You told him.

He nodded. “Well, if you or your little one _ever_ need anything, us folks in town help our own. Even the newest ones.”

After that, he told you your total and handed you your bags. Tears were threatening to fall as you slid into the backseat of the Impala. John looked at you. “What the hell happen in there, sweet heart?”

You glanced at him and gave him a sad smile. “Telling the same lie you did.” You said softly.

It took him a minute, but then he understood. Sam pulled you over to him and you put your head against him and closed your eyes. “You’ll make it through this.” Sam said gently, resting his cheek on your head.

* * *

By the time you were seventeen weeks, the morning sickness wasn’t nearly as bad. You looked more ‘chubby’ in the stomach area, but nowhere near pregnant. John was staying with you at the moment, the boys having left the day before.

You were laying on the couch with your shirt up to the bottom of your rib cage. You hand was on your stomach, as you could feel the baby kick from the inside, and just barely from the outside. He came out of the bathroom after his shower and smiled at you. You glanced up and blushed, as he was only in sweats. Taking a bite of your Twizzler, your eyes went back to the TV. John lifted your feet and sat down, letting you use him as a foot rest. “What do you think you’re having?” He asked, glancing at you.

“I have _no_ idea.” You chuckled.

“Okay, what are you hoping for?” He laughed.

Your hand rubbed your stomach. “ _Part_ of me wants a boy. Chances are, he’d look like his father. Which, would be bitter sweet. _Then_ part of me wants a girl. I think that he would have liked that.” You had a sad smile on your face.

He knew what you meant. Either way, it would be hard. He watched you smile softly as the baby kicked. “We never talked about that night.” His voice was soft. Your eyes shot to his, worried. “I mean what I said. I’m _not_ him, and I’m not saying that to be mean.” You swallowed, not sure how to respond. “ _He was_ right, though. About me ‘eyeing you’. Hell, it was more than that. I freaked out that morning because I didn’t know what the hell was happening. I woke up in bed, naked with you. I wasn’t expecting _that_ to happen.” He sighed, shifting to face you a bit more. “And then you told me what happened, about you _loving_ him. I didn’t want to say anything after that. You’d _just_ lost the man you loved, and I look exactly like him.” You wiped a tear from your cheek. “I care about you, a lot. Fuck, **_I love you_**. But, right now, you gotta focus on that baby. I don’t want you stressing out about things like this, but I _DO_ want you to know that I’m here for you. As anything you need me to be. I want you to have the peace of mind. I know you have the boys, too, they love you. They already love that baby.” He reached over and put his hand on yours. “Me? You say the word, and I’m _done_ hunting. I’m here, with you two. I’m out of the game.”

By now you were crying. Damn hormones. “I can’t ask you to do that. You’ve been after what killed Mary for _years_. I can’t take you away from that. That means so much to you.”

“Would I like to get my hands on that fucker? You bet your sweet ass I would. But, Mary is gone. The boys are grown. You? You are _here_ , and you are about to become a mother. I’ll be their dad whether you want to be with me or not. If that’s all you want, that’s your choice. If you want to be with me, that’s great. Think things through. You don’t have to decide anything today, tomorrow, or hell, next _month_.”

“Thanks, John. That means a lot.” You looked to where his hand was on yours. Licking your lips, you closed your eyes for a moment. “But, I’d like that.” Your eyes met his. “For you to be their father. They’ll need one, and I trust you. I don’t know whether that will lead to us being more, because I’m nowhere near ready for that.”

His face lit up, making you smiled. “ _Really_?”

You nodded. “ ** _Really_**. You’re gonna be a daddy.” You chuckled.

“Words I never thought I’d hear again, and they’ve made me happier than you could imagine.” He was grinning like a kid in a damn candy store. 

* * *

When the boys returned, the two of you sat down and explained to the boys what was going on. They were grinning just like John had, at the prospect of another sibling. Of course, they both wanted a sister, making you laugh.

What really shocked everyone, though, was John handing Dean the keys to the Impala. You thought he might faint. John told him that he was buying a used truck from a guy in town, a king cab. This way it was safe for the baby, but he could haul things.

He planned to get a normal job, and live a normal life with the two of you. You’d asked the boys to keep stopping in, and to spend time with them. Of course they agreed, especially when you asked that they be there for when the baby was born.

They stayed for the weekend, and then caught another case. You were sad to see them go, but they promised to return.

* * *

“Will you stop _fidgeting_?” You chuckled, putting your hand on John’s knee.

He smiled at you. “I’m sorry! I’m excited.”

Sighing, you shook your head. “I know you are, but damn.”

“Y/N Y/L/N.” The nurse called you back. John was right behind you, his hand on your lower back. You smiled over at him when he moved more towards your side. “You’re twenty weeks and three days?”

“Yes.”

She smiled at you. “Excited to find out what you’re having?”

“I am.” You laughed. “This way he can stop being so impatient.” You teased him.

“Do you know how many fathers I’ve seen cry when they find out? They get so overwhelmed. It’s honestly so precious.” You smiled up at him, not being able to picture that being John. “Is this your first?”

“My first, his third.” You smiled.

She nodded. “Than you’ve got practice, sir.” She stopped at an open door. “Here we are. If I could just get you up on that table.”

Nodding, you hopped up and got comfortable. You rolled your shirt up slightly, and moved the front of your pants to under your stomach. She put the small towel over that part of your jeans. You looked over at John and smiled. “The boys will be excited to find out when they visit.”

He grinned. “Dean’s going to go nuts either way. For a guy who says he doesn’t want kids- he sure is good with them.”

The nurse smiled at the two of you before putting the gel on your stomach. Reaching out, you took his hand in yours and looked at the monitor. John smiled down at your hands for a moment, actually feeling like he’d helped create the baby he was about to see on the screen.

As she put the wand over your belly, you saw the baby’s head. “You can see here, the little nose.” She pointed out. Moving the wand a bit, she got a shot of the tiny feet, and then the hands. “Alright, let’s see what we’re having.” She had to move the wand around a bit, but it was clear as day. “You’re having a baby boy. Congratulations.”

You grinned up at John, to see tears in his eyes. “A _boy_.” He breathed out.


End file.
